mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony: Save the College
My Little Pony: Save the College is a crossover fanfic written by Ghostkaiba297 and Screwball (a.k.a. Sir Tonikoos). It deals with the ponies fighting to save a college from being destroyed by Chester Hoenicker, the main antagonist of Flubber, and then battling Thanos from The Avengers. It also acts as somewhat of a followup to the episode Feeling Pinkie Keen, as well as depicting the stone Discord as being banished to the moon (which could not have happened in canon as proven by Keep Calm and Flutter On). It also features Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra among Thanos's minions. When putting it on fanfiction.net, Ghostkaiba297 modified it from its original version to decrease the roles of some OC's and omit others from the story entirely. It is rated T for mild language, violence, and cannibalism. Some of the violence and gore is toned down from its original version. There is reference to Cupcakes, as well as Dead Space. To read the story, click here. Plot Chapter 1: The Frogs Edgar, a farmer, is complaining at his wife, Beatrice, when a UFO hits his truck. Instead of a giant cockroach, out comes criminal mastermind Malcolm, ponyized demon Azazel, and traitor Nina Myers. Azazel says he was turned into a pony by a female anthropomorphic dragon (a reference to the author's favorite furry artist, Neon Dragon), taking away his invulnerability but not his fire magic. The evil trio are out to unbalance the world, and, sensing Edgar is not a pleasant man, Azazel asks for his help. Edgar agrees, in exchange for steak. Fluttershy is confronted by three frogs: Sour Frog, Wormy Frog, and Rotten Frog. They were among the frogs Fluttershy took to Froggybottom Bog when the Hydra appeared and began massacring them. The three frogs sold their souls to the devil to avoid being eaten, and the devil made them sour, wormy, and rotten. Less than a minute later, Princess Celestia banished the Hydra to the moon. The frogs blame Fluttershy and seek revenge on her, but she fights them off with The Stare. Dick Dick, a cowardly humanoid Charizard, is paranoid about his flame going out so he intends to destroy all water. He gives his henchmen, Daniel Hale and Paul Kellerman, the power to turn into Charizard at will, and destroys bodies of water by throwing balls of flame into them. Princess Celestia captures Malcolm, Edgar, Azazel, and Nina. For attempting to unbalance the world, she banishes them to the moon. Chapter 2: Hoeincker Threatens to Close College Bennett Hoenicker flunks chemistry and is kicked off the basketball team. His father Chester is not too happy about this and gives instructions to his henchmen, Smith and Wesson. On the moon, Malcolm, Edgar, Azazel, and Nina eat moonrocks and are attacked by the Parasprites that invaded Fillydelphia, banished to the moon by Celestia. They throw pieces of the stone Discord, whom they smashed, at the four. They escape the Parasprites only to run into the Hydra, who chases them. Princess Luna reads the newspaper and discovers that Chester has made a bomb threat against Bennett's college (called Close College, as a pun on the newspaper in Flubber). Luna tries to convince Chester to change the F to an A and offers to put Bennett back on the basketball team, but Chester says he's bombing the college out of revenge, and doing so will collapse everyone's hopes for the future. Luna decides to diffuse the bomb. Dick Dick sends Hale and Kellerman to destroy Cloudsdale, in an attempt to prevent it from ever raining again. Hale and Kellerman destroy the weather factory with Firespin, along with Cloud Kicker and a huge chunk of Cloudsdale. Derpy Hooves appears and Kellerman shoots her in the head, causing her to drop a bag of Flubberized sports balls. Luna runs into Pinkie Pie, and suggests that she use her Pinkie Sense to help her find the college bomb. Smith and Wesson, under orders from Chester, sneak after them to stop them, but Pinkie's tail twitches and the golf ball and bowling ball fall and hit Smith and Wesson on the head. Pinkie says Wesson survived the bowling ball because he has a thick skull. Chapter 3: Monk Soup This chapter revolves around OC's but still contains ponies and is significant to the storyline. Luke Saknussman is a cop killer who likes to make monks into soup, but lately the monks have been fortifying their cathedrals to protect them from him. He sends his minions, Warhead, Tagge, Cebres, and Augustus, to find and kill some monks for him. While driving a tank, Warhead tries to run people over, but runs into Rainbow Dash, who destroys him and his tank with Rain Nuke. Tagge is distracted from his quest to walk to the Suck Factory to eat a tasteless substance called "suck". However, he gets there to find Emperor Bulbax eating all the suck, before he is killed by King Bulbin. Tagge asks Twilight Sparkle to cut off her own tail and turn it into a can of suck for him to eat. Twilight refuses, and when Tagge threatens to shoot her, she zaps him with a spell that sends him into the Mirror Pool, killing him. Cebres is obsessed with G3, so instead of looking for monks, she travels into the Mysterious Beyond (from The Land Before Time), where the G3 ponies have been banished by Celestia. It is a desolate wasteland full of carnivorous dinosaurs. While searching for the darkest, foulest corner of the Mysterious Beyond where the G3 ponies are, she falls into quicksand, from which she is saved by Renamon. Cebres pushes Renamon into the quicksand, from which she is saved by Allomon, who intends to eat her. Renamon makes a deal to lead him to G3 ponies in exchange for her life. Meanwhile, Augustus, who is a gangster, enlists the help of his mob in finding a monk. The mob consists of Vodka, Cesar and Antony Mario, Fred Futch, Frank Dog, and Victor Swan. They try to bomb a cathedral door, but a monk, Brother Andrew, beats Cesar to death with a mace. Cebres finds the G3 ponies, led by a unicorn named Stickhead. She leaves soon after to become a G3 pony herself. Just as Renamon and Allomon arrive, a demon named Ulyaoth appears and eats a G3 pony before destroying Allomon. Cebres asks Celestia to turn her into a G3 pony. She threatens to lead the G3 ponies to Equestria, which would bring Ulyaoth since their presence in the Mysterious Beyond supplies him with food and prevents him from eating anyone else. She promises not to if Celestia transforms her. Celestia reluctantly turns Cebres into a G3 pegasus. Augustus hires 24 assassin Mandy and James Bond assassin Jaws to help him kill Brother Andrew. Antony serves as a distraction. After Andrew kills him, he is shot by Mandy. Cebres returns to the Mysterious Beyond, and she and Stickhead brag about how anti-cute they are. Cebres goes back on her word to Celestia by leading the G3 ponies to invade Canterlot, in an attempt to ruin G4. Ulyaoth follows them to Canterlot and tries to eat Lyra and BonBon. Rainbow Dash stops him, and he cuts off her wings. Dash heads to the Everfree Forest so Zecora can give her a potion to make her wings grow back. While she is gone, Ulyaoth eats Cebres before Renamon appears and fights him. They are evenly matched until Rainbow Dash returns with a Sonic Rainboom. Renamon comes into direct contact with the Sonic Rainboom and digivolves into Kyubimon, who destroys Ulyaoth. Celestia banishes the G3 ponies back to the Mysterious Beyond. Augustus, Vodka, Mandy, and Jaws drag the corpse of Brother Andrew to Luke Saknussman. However, Augustus promised Mandy one million dollars, money that Luke doesn't have, so Mandy shoots Augustus and Luke while Jaws bites Vodka in the neck. Chapter 4: Revenge and Remorse Chester plans to build a stadium in place of Close College once the bomb goes off, and set Bennett up with his own basketball team. Inside the college, Pinkie Pie discovers a secret passage with her Pinkie Sense while Smith and Wesson follow and get hit in the head by the golf ball and bowling ball again. Fred Futch, Frank Dog, and Victor Swan are the only remaining members of Augustus's mob. Sour Frog, Wormy Frog, and Rotten Frog attempt to join their team, but Fred has them take a test by crossing a busy highway (a la Frogger). Fred forces Wormy Frog to go first and he is hit by an 18-wheeler. Rotten Frog bites Victor, killing him, and tells Fred there will be no more Frogger. Fred tells Sour Frog and Rotten Frog to prove themselves by killing someone. Dick Dick becomes paranoid that Cloudsdale will be rebuilt, so he sends Hale to kill all the pegasi. Sour Frog and Rotten Frog confront Fluttershy to kill her, but she blames the other frogs' deaths on the Hydra, and Rotten Frog believes her and hops away to get revenge on the Hydra. Sour Frog doesn't buy it so Fluttershy feeds him to her pet snake, Bertha. When Hale sees people thirsty without any water due to Dick Dick, and Cloud Kicker and Derpy's funeral, he has a moment of conscience. The funeral is interrupted by Sweetie Belle. Rotten Frog gets Princess Celestia to banish him to the moon by saying her tail is not poetry in motion. Once on the moon, Rotten Frog tracks down the Hydra to get his revenge. Malcolm, Edgar, Azazel, and Nina have adopted the Hydra as their pet, naming him Flying Feather. Rotten Frog bites Malcolm, giving him every disease known to man, and he dies. Rotten Frog bites Flying Feather, who hides behind a rock. Fred and Frank hide behind a tree, which turns out to be Fluttershy. They run, but Pinkie Pie runs after them, as she is faster than Rainbow Dash. She throws a metal bat dart at Fred's neck, and he dies when he pulls it out. Frank desperately tries to escape, but Pinkie keeps up with him, so Frank attempts to shoot himself but is knocked out by Pinkie. Hale meets up with Rainbow Dash and devises a plan to kill Dick Dick. Kellerman arrives, aware of this plan, and kills Hale. Rainbow fights Kellerman, then Dick Dick, but both survive and escape. Luna and Pinkie (who randomly disappeared to chase after Frank) find the bomb, and Luna diffuses it. Smith and Wesson try to shoot them, but are stopped by the golf ball and bowling ball. Dick Dick decides to hire assassins to kill Rainbow Dash, while Edgar, Azazel, Nina, Rotten Frog, and Flying Feather attempt to dig a hole from the moon to Earth. Chapter 5: Dark and Creepy Chester realizes that Luna diffused the college bomb so he decides to use the Icarus weapon (from Die Another Day) to destroy it. Dick Dick hires Mandy and Jaws to kill Rainbow Dash. Just then, Rainbow Dash arrives with Luna. Luna knocks Kellerman into a pit full of water, putting his flame out as he is in Charizard form. Jaws withstands Dash's Rain Nuke while Luna tells Mandy she appears in more episodes than her now. In the middle of the fighting, Azazel, Edgar, Nina, Rotten Frog, and Flying Feather appear from the ground, their tunnel dug from the moon somehow reaching Earth. Rainbow is startled by Azazel's sudden appearance and kicks him in the head, seriously wounding him, and Nina smothers him. Applejack drags his corpse away by the tail. Flying Feather bites Dick Dick's tail off, killing him. When Luna kicks Rotten Frog, he, Edgar, Nina, and Flying Feather leave. Mandy and Jaws take advantage of the distraction and sneak away. Frank Dog wakes up in a vice, and Pinkie Pie begins to make him into cupcakes. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Luna inform Celestia that those she banished to the moon have returned. As Icarus is about to fire its laser, Celestia lowers the sun, causing Icarus to lose power and plunge into the sea. As Chester plans revenge on Celestia, Edgar, Nina, Rotten Frog, and Flying Feather enter the base and are captured by Smith and Wesson. Chester undergoes a Villainous Breakdown and eats Rotten Frog, much to everyone's disgust, causing Flying Feather to have a heart attack. Chester then shoots Nina, intending her to be eaten. He enters the kitchen, which has a Dead Space vibe, where a pink figure believed to be a Necromorph kills Chester. Bennett, Smith, and Wesson try to escape but Wesson and Smith are killed as well, and Bennett is cornered by the figure, revealed to be Pinkie Pie. At her side is Jaws, whom she turned by making him watch the My Little Pony episode Party of One. Pinkie and Jaws eat Bennett. With Dick Dick's death, all the water he destroyed has been restored. Edgar rides Queen Chrysalis to a shadowy base, where they tell Thanos that to screw with the ponies is to court death. Chapter 6: The Stair Master Thanos, who has The Other, Chrysalis, King Sombra, X-Men villains Riptide and Azazel, and Edgar working for him, hires Mandy and Frank Dog, who escaped from Pinkie Pie when she turned Jaws, and now has a mechanical arm. Thanos promises Mandy more screentime, and will pay Edgar with steak. Thanos sends The Other, Chrysalis, Sombra, Azazel, and Riptide after the ponies. Rarity replaces Jaws's metal teeth with diamond teeth at a party in celebration of Chester and Dick Dick's defeat, when the five villains appear. Chrysalis says she survived her fall from Canterlot with Team Rocket immunity and landed next to Sombra, convincing him to work with her. As Rainbow Dash races The Other across Equestria, Twilight fights Sombra, and creates an Escher staircase which he runs on. Azazel captures Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity and takes them to a dungeon in Vulcan Volcano. Rainbow Dash and The Other return, with Rainbow Dash winning the race. Riptide sends a tornado at the ponies to distract them, then Azazel teleports away with the other villains and three hostages. The ponies go to Vulcan Volcano, and Twilight creates another staircase to distract Sombra. As Luna, Celestia, and Rainbow Dash fight Azazel and Riptide, Jaws rescues Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity from their cell and they get on a train car. Sombra, The Other, Riptide, and Azazel get on a bigger train and chase them, but Twilight tricks them and teleports away with the other ponies. Over the protests of The Other, Sombra turns the train around. Azazel teleports off the train with Riptide before it crashes into a wave of lava, killing The Other and Sombra. Chrysalis raises chickens from hell. Chapter 7: Insanity Frank Dog goes to the Mysterious Beyond to recruit the G3 ponies. When he says he'll give Stickhead a lower position than the chickens from hell, Stickhead forces him to watch G3, driving him insane. Chickens from hell escort him back to Thanos's base and Chrysalis locks him up. Frank experiences hallucinations. Chickens from hell invade Equestria, but the Mane 6, Celestia, Luna, Jaws, and Spike defeat them and send them back to Tartarus. A reporter named Dick Thornburg says they should have beaten the chickens faster and are pathetic for not knowing who the enemy is. Stickhead arrives at Thanos's base and forces Chrysalis to make her second in command (Chrysalis's current position) by threatening to make her watch G3. Chrysalis is unnerved to serve under a G3 pony. Twilight and Pinkie Pie use their Metal Gear and Splinter Cell costumes to spy on Thanos's base, but Dick Thornburg blows their cover. When Frank's insanity begins to fling him across the room, Chrysalis decides that he has to be killed. Edgar, who always wanted to work with a gangster, instead shows Frank an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, against Chrysalis's orders. This not only cures his G3-induced insanity, but turns him good. He tricks Edgar and runs, knocking Thornburg out for insulting the ponies, and joins their team. Chapter 8: Invasion In an attempt to impress Death, Thanos kills Mike Novick and Aaron Pierce - the only two of the author's favorite 24 heroes who neither die nor come to another horrible turn. Stickhead sends her army of G3 ponies to invade the world and drive people insane, even causing some to melt, but little girls are immune and kill them by squeezing them to death. Chrysalis summons her army of changelings. Chapter 9: Final Battle Dick Thornburg gives away the location of the ponies' hideout on TV, and the changelings arrive. Despite orders from Chrysalis to kill them, Pinkie Pie tricks them into thinking their orders are to capture them, as a means of getting into Thanos's base. Stickhead creates a satellite to project G3 all over the world, but Shining Armor and Princess Cadance destroy it. As punishment for her failure, Thanos nearly has Stickhead executed, until the changelings bring the ponies, Jaws, and Frank Dog in. Thanos instead has Stickhead fight the hero of her choice. She chooses Luna, who kills her. The heroes defeat the changelings, Applejack bites Azazel's tail and stabs him with it, Rainbow Dash overpowers and kills Riptide in a tornado battle, Frank kills Edgar with his mechanical arm, and Luna destroys Chrysalis in a parody of Harry Potter's final battle with Voldemort. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Jaws, and Fluttershy are unable to damage Thanos, and Mandy slams Rarity to the ground by her tail. As Thanos is about to destroy the ponies, Kellerman appears out of nowhere, shoots Mandy, and throws Thanos into the main reactor of his fortress. Kellerman reveals that he and Luna faked his death to catch Thanos off guard in case they couldn't defeat him. Luna used a spell to switch Kellerman with a mannequin that looked exactly like him during the fall into the water (with Twilight having used the spell in her duel with Trixie, as opposed to the show where they jump back and forth through clouds of smoke). Kellerman switched sides after accidentally watching an episode of My Little Pony. As punishment for his actions, Princess Celestia banishes Dick Thornburg to the moon. Characters My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Fluttershy *Princess Celestia *Parasprites *Discord (deceased) *Hydra *Princess Luna *Cloud Kicker *Derpy Hooves *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Lyra and BonBon *Sweetie Belle *Applejack *Rarity *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Spike *Shining Armor *Princess Cadance Other series *Edgar (Men in Black) *Malcolm (Up, Up, and Away) *Azazel (Supernatural) *Nina Myers (24) *Daniel Hale (Prison Break) *Paul Kellerman (Prison Break) *Chester Hoenicker (Flubber) *Bennett Hoenicker (Flubber) *Smith and Wesson (Flubber) *Emperor Bulbax (Pikmin) *King Bulbin (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Renamon (Digimon Tamers) *Allomon (Digimon Tamers) *Vodka the gangster (Dragonball Z) *Cesar and Antony Mario (Hudson Hawk) *Brother Andrew (Eternal Darkness) *Mandy (24) *Jaws (James Bond) *Thanos (Avengers) *The Other (Avengers) *Azazel (X-Men) *Riptide (X-Men) *Chickens from hell (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *Dick Thornburg (Die Hard) *Mike Novick (24) *Aaron Pierce (24) OC *Sour Frog, Wormy Frog, & Rotten Frog - Three frogs who were taken to Froggybottom Bog and nearly eaten by the Hydra until they sold their souls to avoid this, and seek revenge on Fluttershy. They were named after Applegate Skinner from The Trumpet of the Swan. *Dick Dick - A humanoid and cowardly Charizard who wants to destroy all water as he is paranoid about his flame going out. He is named after the 10,000 BC character Tic'Tic. *Luke Saknussman - A cop killer who eats monk soup. His name is derived from Arne Saknussem from Journey to the Center of the Earth. *Warhead - One of Luke's henchmen. He is a werewolf, but wears rounds of silver ammunition to prevent transformations, and enjoys running people over with a tank. *Tagge - One of Luke's minions. He is not very bright, and his favorite food is a fictional substance called "suck", which resembles saliva. He was inspired slightly by Commander Taggi from Star Wars. *Cebres - One of Luke's minions. Although she is 21, she loves G3 of My Little Pony and hates G4 with a passion. *Augustus - One of Luke's minions, and a gangster. *Fred Futch - A gangster in Augustus's mob *Frank Dog - A gangster in Augustus's mob *Victor Swan - A gangster in Augustus's mob *Stickhead - The leader of the G3 ponies. She is a unicorn who can project holographic episodes of G3. Her cutie mark is a stick. *Ulyaoth - An evil demon who eats humans, furries, and ponies. Not to be confused with the Ancient from Eternal Darkness whose name is spelled the same but pronounced differently. He resembles a cross between VenomMyotismon from Digimon and Sthertoth from Bomberman: The Second Attack. Changes from the original The original version only exists on Microsoft Word and was modified for fanfiction.net, mainly to give it a T rating instead of M and to make it more suitable to be a My Little Pony crossover fanfic. *Some scenes were gorier, particularly Fred's death and Pinkie Pie killing Chester and his henchmen *Malcolm, Edgar, Azazel, and Nina are together from the start. This was changed to a parody of Edgar's scene from Men in Black to give the readers a clearer picture of who Edgar is, as he is a minor character before being killed and worn as an "Edgar suit" by the Bug, as well as avoid the viewers mistaking him for the Bug with the "Edgar suit", as he is also referred to as Edgar. *Instead of dying, Tagge joins the heroes. It is he who supposedly kills Kellerman *Instead of Bulbin, Angel kills Bulbax by tearing his throat out like the killer rabbit from Monty Python after Fluttershy gives Bulbax The Stare. This was changed only to shorten Tagge's story, as he hunts for somepony to stop Bulbax. *Tagge was initially searching for a cathedral rather than slacking off on his solo mission, but fell asleep due to Jigglypuff, who was then popped by the unicorn, Pokey Pierce, with his horn. Rainbow Dash tricks him by pointing his shoes in a different direction, where he accidentally comes across the Suck Factory and is distracted then. *Cesar and Antony explode twice for no reason, and in their place two OC gangsters named Kingpin Moron and Darianna are killed by Brother Andrew *Instead of Ulyaoth eating Cebres and being killed by Renamon, Pinkie Pie makes Cebres and Ulyaoth into cupcakes as they are about to cross the border *The Hydra's name was F**ker instead of Flying Feather *Two wolf furries who join the heroes, Twilight Princess 27 and Malagoisin, were cut. Initially they were the ones to kill Riptide and Azazel *Warhead's story was originally extended, falling in love with Twilight Princess 27's sister Twilight Princess 35 (formerly a werewolf until turned into a furry by Spring Wipeout contestant Leprechaun Richard Collins) and making a deal with Dick Dick to attack their village of wolves and werewolves before he decides he loves Twilight Princess 35 too much to betray her, but when he reveals his deal with Dick Dick, she kills him, and is subsequently killed by Kellerman along with Sheriff Wehr Wolfe and Deputy Vamm Pyre. Twilight Princess 27 only survives due to the timely arrival of Link from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, renamed Vernon. Hale's moment of conscience begins with remorse for the deaths of all the wolves in the village, as Dick Dick initially sent him to kill the survivors instead of the pegasi. This was cut out because it revolved mostly around OC's and had nothing to do with the ponies, aside from a brief confrontation between Rainbow Dash and Dick Dick. *A scene where Luna is offended by a writing.com writer's somewhat suggestive story about her and banishes him to the sun was cut out of respect for other people's interests and that such stories are easily avoidable. In addition, there was a scene in the wolf village of the werewolves transforming to execute other such "pony offenders". Ghostkaiba297 wrote both scenes, and has usually only shared his revenge fics with Screwball. *King Sombra appears earlier and fights G1 villain Tirek, who hates him for making G4 more hardcore than G1 by dying more graphically than him. Sombra ends up dying by falling down a set of stairs while Tirek is tricked by Rainbow Dash into (literally) tasting the rainbow, which vaporizes him. *The Other is beaten to death by Tagge before the Thanos arc *Mandy is killed by Rainbow Dash with Rain Nuke shortly before Dick Dick's death *The Hydra eats Dick Dick rather than biting his tail off. This was changed to give the readers an instance of Dick Dick's flame going out rather than dying a different way. *The chickens from hell had an OC leader, King Kok *Instead of The Other and King Sombra, King Kok and an OC minion crash the train into the lava *A subplot featuring several human OC's, along with Russell from Independence Day, going through a haunted mansion fighting Graem Bauer from 24 was cut, as it had nothing to do with the main storyline or My Little Pony *Russell crashes a fighter into Stickhead's satellite to destroy it instead of Shining Armor and Cadance destroying it *Instead of Celestia banishing Dick Thornburg to the moon, Tagge forces him to give him his secret stash of suck, and Frank ties him to a block of concrete and drowns him. Luke Saknussman and his gang were left in due to their ties to the storyline about the G3 ponies and Frank Dog; Fred Futch, Frank Dog, and Victor Swan were left in due to Frank's insanity caused by G3 and subsequent redemption from watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which has to do with My Little Pony and is an example of what both shows are capable of (in that universe). Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover